De la soupe le jour de Noël
by HPDramione
Summary: C'est Noël, et Remus ainsi que Sirius sont invités à fêter le réveillon chez James et Lily Potter. Sirius est impatient de retrouver son neveu, mais alors, il n'apprécie absolument pas la soupe!


Nous étions le 24 décembre. Harry Potter observait son reflet et les cadeaux, émerveillé. Il se promenait à 4 pattes autour d'un sapin de noël, sous les regards bienveillants de ses parents. Il s'amusait à observer ces ronds suspendus à l'arbre, pour certains lui gonflant la tête, pour d'autre la lui dégonflant. Il s'amusait à toucher de son petit index les nounours aux chapeaux rouges suspendus eux aussi au conifère. Devant les boules de noël il se faisait à lui même des grimaces diverses, en riant. Il se glissa sous le sapin -qui ne piquait pas-, mit ses coudes sur le sol en faisant bouger ses petites jambes, et regarda attentivement la crêche. Ce petit enfant au milieu d'un âne et d'une vache. Ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous lui souriant en agitant leurs mains en signe de bonjour. Un peu comme ces photographies, où il pouvait voir ses parents, son parrain, celui qui aurait été son 2e parrain et lui même, pour certains en train de jouer sur le toboggan, pour d'autres courir après s'être fait renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête, ou bien lire tranquillement au pied d'un arbre en regardant ses amis et leur fils. Il répondit au bonjour des personnes présentes dans la crèche et se retira de sous le sapin. Puis, son regard fut attiré par une balle aux différentes couleurs. Il la prit et elle chanta. Il sursauta et la laissa tomber, se demandant comment une balle pouvait chanter. Prudemment, il s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la balle et la toucha de l'index, mais elle rechanta et il sursauta une nouvelle fois, sous les regards amusés de ses parents. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre que cette balle était une balle magique et qu'elle émettait une mélodie calme et apaisante chaque fois qu'elle était secouée.**"Harry, on va à la douche", dit James.**Harry se leva prudemment, fit trois pas et tomba par terre, en riant. Il n'y arrivait pas, et ça l'amusait. À 4 pattes, il se hâta de partir.**"Viens là que je t'attrapes!"**Harry riait de plus en plus belle et fut rattrapé par son père.**"anié!" rit le petit.**James et Lily se regardèrent, surpris. « anié », voulant sûrement dire « gagné », était son premier mot. Ils sourirent en voyant Harry tout souriant d'avoir dit son premier mot.**"Oui, t'as raison, j'ai gagné. Allez, à la douche!"**Ils montèrent et la clochette ne tarda pas à sonner. DING DONG!**"Y'a quelqu'un?" Demanda Sirius Black, qui venait de sonner.***pas de réponse***"C'est le plombier."***pas de réponse* **"Heum... C'est le facteur."***pas de réponse***"Mais vous allez ouvrir oui ou non?"****- Heu, laisse moi réfléchir... Non! Lui répondit enfin Lily.****- Ah, ah.****- Du moins pas avant que tu aies trouvé le mot de passe.****- Y'a un mot de passe maintenant?****- Pour Remus il n'y en a pas, mais pour toi c'est gratuit!****- Vous êtes méchants. Enfin bref, si y'a que ça pour retrouver mon p'tit monstre, je vais vous le trouver! L'illustre Sirius Black?****- Non.****- Lily Potter la plus belle du monde?****- Tu te fiches de moi.****- Bien entendu. James Potter le plus grand crétin que la Terre n'aie jamais porté?****- Non plus!****- Les Maraudeurs sont les boss de la Terre?****- Bonjour la modestie.****- Je sais. Ô Seigneur, je vous remercie d'avoir ajouté à mes mille et une qualités... La modestie!****- T'en fais trop.****- Faux! Bon heu... Noël?****- Toujours pas.****- On mange quoi?****- Bravo.****- Hein? C'était ça le mot de passe?****- Non, pas essentiellement, il n'y avait pas de mot de passe, j'avais juste besoin de m'amuser à savoir tout ce que tu allais me proposer.****- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi ta cible préférée?****- Vas savoir.****- Mais bon, on mange quoi?****- De la soupe!****- DE LA SOUPE?! VOUS VOULEZ ME FAIRE MANGER DE LA SOUPE?!"**James descendit les escaliers, avec dans les bras un Harry en pyjama, questionna Lily du regard et vit son regard espiègle (évidemment, Sirius ne l'avait pas vu, étant donné qu'il maudissait le fait qu'on lui fasse manger de la soupe)**"Viens par là Harry."**Sirius prit Harry des bras de son père, le petit était tout content de retrouver son parrain. Sirius marmonnait des choses à Harry, desquelles James et Lily n'entendaient que des bribes de mots comme "De la soupe... On est grands... Pas se laisser faire..." faisant sourire les DONG!Sirius se hâta de reposer Harry dans les bras de sa mère et alla ouvrir.**"Mumus!****- D'où vient cet empressement?****- De la soupe! Tu te rends compte Moony? Ces deux là veulent ma mort! Ils vont me faire manger DE LA SOUPE! Je suis assez grand, pas besoin de me faire grandir!****- Peut être que tu es grand de l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur, c'est pas encore ça."**Remus l'emmena vers Lily, Harry et James, faisant la bise au deux premiers mais un tchek « spécial Maraudeur » fut réservé à James.**"Ca va tout le monde?****- Très bien, et toi?****- De la soupe... Un scandale..****- Très bien aussi. A part le fait que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'emploi bien entendu, mais j'ai toujours mes amis."**Ils n'avaient pas vu que Harry était en train de froncer les sourcils et de tirer la langue d'un air concentré.**"Si... Sir... Ius!"**Etonnement de la part de 4 personnes et sourire de la part de l'auteur de cet étonnement (c'est à dire Harry)**- Deuxième mot de la journée...****- Oui Harry?" Demanda le concerné.**Harry avait toujours la langue sortie et le sourire aux lèvres, les mains se tortillant. Sirius le prit dans ses bras et regarda James et Lily.**"Ca n'empêche pas le fait que je n'oublie pas que vous me condamnez à mort en me faisant manger de la soupe."**

James s'approcha de Lily et Remus et chuchota en faisant en sorte que Sirius ne l'entende pas.

**"Dis Lily, tu crois qu'il faudrait lui dire que ce soir, c'est un gâteau au chocolat?"**

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Au départ je ne voulais pas le mettre parce que ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je l'ai écrit, mais finalement, puisqu'il a été apprécié de beaucoup de personnes je vous l'ai mis :) Un petit review s'il vous plaîîîîîîîîîîîît...


End file.
